Dream Theater
- prezent | prejardhja = Long Island, New York, ShBA | instrumenti = | zhanri = Progressive metal | label = Atco Records (1992 - 2005) Roadrunner Records (2007 - prezent)| | anëtarët e tanishme = James LaBrie John Myung John Petrucci Mike Portnoy Jordan Rudess | ish-anëtarët = Derek Sherinian Kevin Moore Charlie Dominici Chris Collins | webfaqja = dreamtheater.net }} Dream Theater është një progressive metal bend i formuar në Long Island, New York nga tre studentë në Berklee College of Music në vitin 1985. Që nga themelimi i tyre qe 22 vite, ata janë bërë një nga bendet më të suksesshme të progressive muzikës që nga kulminacioni i progressive rock-ut në mes të viteve 1970, pavarësisht se janë relativisht të panjohur në rrymën qëndrore të rock muzikës. Albumet e tyre më të shitura janë Images and Words (1992), të cilit iu dha çmimi Inçizimi i Artë dhe i cili konsiderohet fuqishëm si album themelor i progressive metal-it, edhe pse ai arriti vetëm pozitën #61 në tabelën Billboard 200, dhe Awake (1994), i cili arriti pozitën #32 në tabelën Billboard 200. Dream Theater kanë shitur më shumë se 2 milion albume në Shtetet e Bashkuara, dhe më shumë se 6 milion albume/DVD në mbarë botën. Bendi është i njohur për aftësitë teknike të çdo instrumentisti, duke fituar kështu shumë shpërblime nga revista të ndryshme muzikore. Ata janë jashtëzakonisht të respektuar nga shumë emra të njohur të rock dhe heavy metal muzikës, duke rezultuar kështu në shumë bashkëpunime në mes të anëtarëve të Dream Theater me shumë muzikantë të njohur. Një shembull i njohur është që kitaristi i tyre John Petrucci u emërua si kitaristi i tretë në turneun G3 me Steve Vai-n dhe Joe Satriani-n për gjashtë herë, më shumë se çdo gitarist tjetër i ftuar, duke ndjekur kështu hapat e Eric Johnson, Robert Fripp, Yngwie Malmsteen si dhe shumë kitaristëve të tjerë me ndikim të madh. Dream Theater gjithashtu posedojnë shkathtësi të rëndësishme muzikore, që iu ka bërë atyrë të mundshme të performojnë me bende të zhanreve të llojllojshme. Disa nga partnerët e tyre më të njohur të turneve janë Deep Purple, Emerson Lake and Palmer, Iron Maiden, Joe Satriani, King's X, Marillion, Megadeth, In Flames, Pain of Salvation, Porcupine Tree, Queensrÿche, Spock's Beard, Fear Factory, Enchant, Symphony X, dhe Yes. Në vitin 2005, Dream Theater bashkë me bendin Megadeth e udhëhoqën festivalin Gigantour. Personeli Anëtarët aktualë * John Petrucci - kitarë * Jordan Rudess - tastierë * Mike Portnoy - bateri * James LaBrie - vokal * John Myung - bas kitarë Anërarët e mëparshëm * Chris Collins - vokal * Charlie Dominici - vokal * Kevin Moore - tastierë * Derek Sherinian - tastierë Historia 1985 - 1990 thumb|right|200px|Themeluesit e bendit ([[John Myung, Mike Portnoy dhe John Petrucci) në vitin 1985]] Dream Theater u formua në vitin 1985 nga kitaristi John Petrucci, basisti John Myung dhe bateristi Mike Portnoy kur ishin duke studiuar në Berklee College of Music në Boston. Kevin Moore, shoku i ngushtë i Petrucci-t, u rekrutua që t'i binte tastierës, dhe Chris Collins u rekrutua si vokalist. Kuinteti e mori emrin Majesty (emër ky i frymëzuar nga përshkrimi i Mike Portnoy-t për pjesën përmbyllëse të këngës "Bastille Day" e bendit Rush), dhe studentët u ndanë nga shkolla që të koncentroheshin në bend. Projekti i tyre parë madhorë i inçizuar ishte Majesty demos, një koleksion i demo-ve që u lëshuan në vitin 1986. Koleksioni i cili ishte i inçizuar në një kasetë të thjeshtë u shit në 1,000 kopje brenda gjashtë muajve, duke u shpërndarë kështu në të gjithë skenën e progressive metal-it në botë. Sidoqoftë, në Nëntor të vitit 1986, pas disa muajve që kaluan së bashku, Chris Collins e la bendin për shkak të kreativitetit të tij të ndryshëm nga anëtarët e tjerë të bendit. Pas një viti duke u munduar ta gjenin një zëvendësim, Charlie Dominici, i cili ishte më i vjetri dhe i cili kishte më së shumti eksperiencë se çdokush në bend, u pranua pas një audicioni. Me stabilitetin që Dominici ja dhuroi bendit, ata filluan që të performonin në më shumë shfaeje nëpër territorin New York City-t, dhe fituan një shumë të mjaftueshme të ekspozimit si një bendi i cili nuk e kishte lëshuar ende as një album. Pak kohë pasi Dominici iu bashkangjit bendit, ata u detyruan që ta ndryshonin emrin e bendit sepse një bend tjetër me emrin "Majesty" i kërcënoi ata se do të ngrente padi. Shumë emra u menduan deri sa babai i Mike Portnoy-t ju sugjeroi atyre emrin Dream Theater, që ishte emri i një teatri të shkatërruar në Monterey, California. Ata e nënshkruan kontratën e parë të inçizimit me Mechanic (një degë e Music Corporation of America) në vitin 1988 dhe u bënë gati që ta inçizonin albumin e tyre të parë. When Dream and Day Unite u lëshua në vitin 1989 dhe pati shumë më pak fansa se sa që u parashikua nga bendi. Mechanic quan dorë nga premtimet e mëdha financiare që u kishin dhënë bendit para se ta nënshkruanin kontratën, kështu që Dream Theater qenë shumë të kufizuar që ta promovonin albumin e tyre nëpër New York City. Turneu reklamues u përbë vetëm nga pesë koncerte që u bënë në New York dhe Rhode Island. Pas koncertit të katërt, Dominici u përjashtua nga bendi për shkak se edhe ky kishte kreativitet të ndryshëm me anëtarët e tjerë të bendit. Pak kohë më pas, sido që të jetë, Marillion e ftuan Dream Theater që ta hapnin koncertin e tyre në Ritz të New York-ut, kështu që Dominici-t iu dha mundësia që të performonte me bendin për të fundit herë. U deshën edhe dy vjet të tjera para se Dream Theater ta kishin vokalistin e ri. 1991 - 1994 thumb|right|200px|Mbështjellësi i "[[Another Day"]] Pas përjashtimit të Charlie Dominici-t, Dream Theater luftuan dhe ia dolën që ta prishnin kontratën me Mechanic, dhe e hapën një audicion për vokalist të ri. Përderisa e gjetën vokalistin e ri, ata e shkruan të gjithë materialin për albumin e tyre të dytë, Images and Words. Në audicionin e tyre morën pjesë më shumë se 200 njerëz, duke u përfshirë këtu edhe themeluesi dhe lideri i bendit Fates Warning, John Arch, por të gjithë dështuan për arsye të ndryshme. Në vitin 1991 një kasetë erdh nga vokalisti kanadez i bendit Winter Rose, Kevin James LaBrie, i cili fluturoi menjëherë për në New York që të merrte pjesë në audicion. Pas disa ushtrimeve me bendin ai u pranua aty si vokalist i përhershëm, dhe filloi ta përdorte emrin e tij të mesëm, James, që t'i ikte ngatërrimit me Kevin Moore. Dream Theater vazhduan për disa muaj që të mbanin koncerte të vogla dhe punuan në pjesët vokale për materialin të cilin tashmë e kishin shkruar. ATCO Records (tani EastWest) nënshkruan kontratë me bendin për 7 albumet e ardhshme, duke i besuar reputacionit të tyre të fuqishëm. Albumi i tyre i parë i cili u lëshua nën kontratën e re ishte Images and Words (1992), i cili është gjithashtu edhe albumi i parë në mes të shumë albumeve të tyre që u inçizua në BearTracks Studios. Kënga "Pull Me Under" u lëshua shumë nëpër radio të ndryshme, dhe si rezultat kompania iu dha atyre të drejtën e inçizimit të një video klipi, i cili qarkulloi për një kohë të gjatë në MTV. Suksesi i "Pull Me Under", duke u kombinuar me turnetë masive që bënë Dream Theater nëpër Shtetet e Bashkuara dhe Japoni ndihmuan që albumi Images and Words ta merrte çertifikatën e inçizimit të artë në Amerikë dhe atë të inçizimit të argjendtë në Japoni. Albumi u prit jashtëzakonisht mirë nga kritikat dhe u bë një pikë referimi i zhanrit progressive metal. Ky album është ende albumi më i shitur i Dream Theater. Në vitin 1993 ata e vashduan turneun e tyre në Evropë, e cila përfshiu një shfaqje në të famshmen Marquee jazz club në Londër. Ajo shfaqje u inçizua dhe u lëshua me emrin Live at the Marquee, që ishte edhe live albumi i parë i Dream Theater, dhe një kompilim nga koncertet e tyre në Japoni (bashkë me disa prapaskena të koncerteve) u lëshua me emrin Images and Words: Live in Tokyo. Të etshëm për të punuar material të ri, Dream Theater u zmbrapsën në studio në Maj të vitit 1994. Mbledhja e vitit 1994 qe mbledhja e parë ku i gjithë bendi së bashku (duke përfshirë tani edhe vokalistin) punoi në material për albumin e ri, e jo si në albumin Images and Words, ku ata e bënë të gjithë kompozimin pa vokal, dhe nuk e kishin të ardhmen të qartë, duke u brengosur se si do të shkonte inçizimi. Awake u lëshua në Tetor të vitit 1994. Ky album posedoi qartë një zë më të rëndë se albumet e mëparshme të bendit, gjë që shkaktoi shumë kritika në mes të admiruesve të tyre, por prapë se prapë u prit shumë mirë nga kritika të tjera dhe arriti të shumëzonte admiruesit e tyre. Pak para se të miksohej albumi, Kevin Moore i tha anëtarëve të tjerë të bendit se ai dëshironte të koncentrohej në interesat e tij muzikore dhe do të dilte nga Dream Theater. Kjo gjë e tronditi bendin i cili kishte vetëm dy vite që ishte stabilizuar pas një gjysëm dekade të trazuar, por Moore nuk ishte më i interesuar ta jetonte një jetë të turneve, dhe nuk ishte i interesuar as në zhanrin të cilin Dream Theater e performonin, kështu që këto dy parti vazhduan secila në udhën e vet. Si rezultat i këtij lajmi, bendi në vend se ta promovonte albumin e tij nëpër turne, atij iu desh që të zvarritej për ta gjetur një sintisajzerist të ri. Jordan Rudess, një sintisajzerist i kujdesshëm i cili ishte në atë kohë relativisht i panjohur në qarqet e rock muzikës, u ftua që të ta bënte një performancë eksperimentale me Dream Theater duke shpresuar se ai do t'i bashkangjitej bendit. Performanca që u mbajt në Burbank të California-s shkoi mirë, por Rudess e pranoi ftesën e bendit The Dixie Dregs që t'iu bashkangjitej atyre. Atëherë Dream Theater e morën Derek Sherinian si sintisajzerist provë, dhe pas mbylljes së turneut promocional të Awake, Derek Sherinian u bë sintisajzerist i përhershëm i bendit. 1995 - 1998 thumb|right|240px|Bendi së bashku me ish-sintisajzeristin e tyre [[Derek Sherinian]] Pas kërkesës së admiruesve e deri te EastWest, bendi e inçizoi këngën e tyre të pa lëshuar "A Change of Seasons", e cila ishte shkruar në vitin 1989 dhe do të paraqitej në albumin Images and Words, dhe e cila do të shpërndahej si EP me koleksione të koncerteve live. Pas disa koncerteve të shkurta për ta reklamuar EP-në, Dream Theater edhe një herë hynë në studio për ta shkruar albumin e tyre të ardhshëm. Tërësisht, gati dy CD-ja me material u shkruan në mbledhjet që bendi bëri duke përfshirë edhe këngën 20-minutëshe dhe pasuese të albumit Images and Words, "Metropolis Part 1: The Miracle and the Sleeper". Sidoqoftë, kompania nuk lejoi lëshimin e një albumi të dyfishtë sepse ata menduan se një inçizim 140-minutësh nuk do të ishte i kapshëm për audiencën e përgjithshme, kështu që gjysma e këngëve u desh që të këputeshin. Kështu EastWest, për ta shtyrë bendin që ta adaptonte një zë më të përafërt me rrymën qëndrore të muzikës, rekrutuan producentin Desmond Child që të punonte me John Petrucci-n për ta rishkruar tekstin e demo-s së tij "You Or Me". Kryesisht i gjithë bendi punoi në rishkrimin e asaj kënge, e cila në album doli me emrin "You Not Me" në një formë që shumë pak lidhet me origjinalin e mëparshëm. Materiali që ia doli të paraqitej në një album të përshtatshëm u quajt Falling into Infinity, i cili morri një përzirje të pranimit nga fansat tradicional të Dream Theater. Pavarësisht se albumi pati disa këngë shumë progressive, këngët si "Hollow Years" dhe "You Not Me" i shtyri disa të besonin se kishte lindur një "Dream Theater me zë të rrymës qëndrore", sikurse lëshimi i albumit Empire nga bendi Queensrÿche që i kishte bërë njerëzit të besojnë të njëjtën gjë. Albumi u bë edhe hall komercial e edhe hall i kritikave, por më vonë ai filloi ta rehabilitonte një zgjerim, dhe interesimi u rrit pasi Mike Portnoy tha se këngët e papërdorura - duke përfshirë disa pjesë më progressive si "Raise the Knife" - do të lëshoheshin përmes YtseJam Records. Gjatë turneut botëror Falling Into Infinity në Evropë, dy koncerte (në Francë dhe Holandë) u inçizuan për një live album të quajtur Once In A LIVEtime. Albumi u lëshua pothuajse në të njëjtën kohë me videon 5 Years in a LIVEtime, e cila e tregon kohën prej se Kevin Moore e la bendin deri te turneu reklamues i Falling Into Infinity. Në vitin 1997, Mike Varney i Magna Carta Records e ftoi Mike Portnoy-n ta bënte një progressive supergrup për të punuar në një album, i cili do të bëhet albumi i parë në linjën e gjatë të projekteve anësore të anëtarëve të Dream Theater. Personeli që përfundimisht u caktua u përbë nga Mike Portnoy në bateri, John Petrucci në kitarë, Tony Levin i bendit King Crimson në bas kitarë, si dhe Jordan Rudess, i cili ishte ndarë nga The Dixie Dregs në tastierë. Bendi e mori emrin Liquid Tension Experiment. Ky bend shërbeu gjithashtu që Portnoy dhe Petrucci ta ftonin përsëri Jordan Rudess-in që t'iu bashkangjitej në Dream Theater. Ai më në fund pranoi dhe u bë sintisajzeristi i përhershëm i Dream Theater. Fatkeqësisht për Derek Sherinian, kjo nënkuptoi se ai u përjashtua nga puna, edhe pse ai më vonë e bëri një solo karrierë shumë të suksesshme. 1999 - aktual thumb|right|200px|Dream Theater së bashku me sintisajzeristin e tyre aktual [[Jordan Rudess (i dyti nga e djathta) rreth vitit 1999]] Të paisur me një antëtar të ri, Dream Theater hynë edhe një herë në studion BearTracks për ta inçizuar albumin e tyre të ri. Ndoshta për shkak të reagimeve të ashpra që iu bënë albumit Falling into Infinity, këtë herë kompania ia dha bendit lirinë absolute për muzikën që do ta bënte. Pjesa vazhduese e këngës "Metropolis Part 1: The Miracle and the Sleeper", e cila ishte shkruar në mbledhjet e Falling into Infinity (por që nuk ishte përfshirë në këtë album) u mor si bazë për kompozimin e tyre të mëtutjeshëm. Ata vendosën që këngën 20-minutëshe ta rishkruanin dhe ta zgjeronin bashkë me anëtarin e tyre të ri në një koncept album, tregimi e të cilit do të sillej rreth temave si reinkarnimi, vrasja dhe tradhëtia. Që të shmangeshin trazirat tek admiruesit e tyre, një perde e shtrënguar e fshehtësive e mbuloi procesin e shkrimit dhe të inçizimit të albumit. Të vetmet gjëra që admiruesit e tyre i dinin ishin lista e këngëve e cila kishte dalur në kundërshtim me dëshirën e bendit dhe data e lëshimit të albumit. Ata nuk dinin asgjë për titullin, muzikën, apo as se ishte një koncept album. Në vitin 1999, Metropolis, Pt. 2: Scenes From a Memory u lëshua duke u pritur nga një brohoritje e madhe. Ky album u konsiderua si kryevepra e Dream Theater nga shumë admirues dhe kritika, edhe pse ai e arriti vetëm vendin #73 nëpër tabela. Metropolis, Pt. 2: Scenes From a Memory zakonisht krahasohet me albumin Operation: Mindcrime të bendit Queensrÿche, një tjetër koncept album i cili u lëshua një dekadë më herët. Turneu botërorë që vazhdoi e dërgoi bendin në shumë vende që ata nuk kishin qenë më parë, duke iu marrë atyre një vit që ta përfundonin. Për një shfaqje speciale në Roseland Ballroom të New York-ut, aktori Kent Broadhurst u pagua që ta luante rolin e hipnoterapistit, dhe kori kishtarë i udhëhequr nga Theresa Thomason u angazhua që të performonte në pjesë të caktuara të shfaqjes. Kjo shfaqje, e fundit në turneun e Amerikës Veriore, u inçizua si DVD-ja e parë e bendit. Pas shumë pengesave teknike, admiruesit e Dream Theater më në fund depërtuan te DVD-ja, e cila u quajt Metropolis 2000: Scenes From New York, në vitin 2001. Pak kohë pasi që kjo DVD u lëshua, bendi shpalli që verzioni audio i koncertit (në CD), që përfshinte të gjithë listën katër-orëshe të këngëve (shumë këngë u hoqën nga DVD-ja për ta ruajtur hapësirën) do të lëshohej në të ardhmen e afërt. [[Figura:LiveFire.png|thumb|right|350px|Mbështjellësit e Live at the Marquee dhe Live Scenes From New Your. Vërejeni siluetën e Kullave Binjake në flakë (ana e djathtë)]] Në mbështjellësin e CD-së të këtij koncerti (i cili u titullua Live Scenes From New York ishte një nga logot e vjetra të Dream Theater (zemra duke u kallur nga periudha e Images and Words, modeli i të cilës u mor nga Zemra e Krishtit), por këtu jo duke u paraqitur si zemër, por si mollë, një aluzion ky për Big Apple, nofkë e New York City-t. Molla qëndron në horizontin e New York-ut në mes të flakës, ku mund të shihen edhe Kullat Binjake. Por, këtu ndodhi një koinçidencë fatkeqe, pasi që albumi u lëshua më 11 shtator 2001 - mu në ditën e njëjtë kur terroristët i sulmuan Kullat Binjake. Lëshimi i albumit u anulua menjëherë, por shumë kopje të albumit ranë në duart e admiruesve të tyre. Albumi u ri-lëshua pak kohë më pas, me disa korrigjime të mbështjellësit. Dream Theater hynë përsëri në studion BearTracks pët ta inçizuar albumin e tyre të gjashtë. Pas pesë viteve që ata kërkuan nga EastWest që t'i lejonin ta lëshonin një album të dyfishtë, atyre iu erdh rasti që më në fund ta bënin këtë në Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence. CD-ja e parë përmbante pesë këngë me gjatësi prej 6-14 minutave, dhe CD-ja e dytë u dedikua tërësisht për këngën 42-minutëshe, "Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence", e cila është edhe sot e kësaj dite është kënga më e gjatë e Dream Theater. Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence përfundoi duke u pritur shumë mirë nga kritikat dhe nga shtypi. Ishte albumi më publik i Dream Theater që nga Awake, duke arritur pozitën #46 në Billboard charts dhe pozitën #1 në Billboard Internet charts. Sidoqoftë, disa admiruesve iu mungoi kompleksiviteti i hershëm i bendit i cili filloi të zvogëlohej nga kompozimet e tyre, duke u zëvendësuar me solo-t virtuoze të tejzgjatura. Gjatë vitit tjetër ata përsëri patën turne nëpër të gjithë botën, këtë herë me një shfaqje të zgjeruar duke përfshirë disa koncerte speciale ku ata mbuluan dy albume, Master of Puppets të Metallica-s dhe The Number of the Beast të Iron Maiden. Pas përfundimit të turnesë së tyre reklamues dhe shumë projekteve anësore, Dream Theater hynë në studio për ta inçizuar albumin e tyre të ri Train of Thought, më i "rëndi" album deri në atë kohë, i shkruar brenda tri javëve. Albumi pati sukses kritik, por pati gjithashtu edhe efektin polarizues, duke ftohur kështu shumë admirues të cilët kënaqeshin me influencat tradicionale nga bendet si Yes apo King Crimson më shumë se nga influencat moderne si Tool apo Metallica. Pavarësisht nga kjo, ky album e zgjeroi rrjetin e admiruesve të bendit, duke marrur kështu me vehte edhe admirues të heavy metal muzikës dhe alternative metal-it. Potezi i tyre i ardhshëm qe lëshimi i një tjetër kombinimi CD\DVD live, këtë herë i inçizuar në të famshmen Nippon Budokan Hall në Tokyo, gjatë kohës kur ishin në Japoni gjatë turneut të tyre botëror. Live at Budokan u lëshua më 5 tetor 2004, duke e vazhduar kështu më tutje reputacionin e Dream Theater si përfaqësues kryesorë të progressive metal-it live. Pasi që e përfunduan turneun e tyre reklamues të Train of Thought në vitin 2004, ata hynë në studion Hit Factory në New York City për ta inçizuar albumin e tyre të tetë. Ata qenë bendi i fundit që inçizuan në atë studio të famshme, dhe pasi që ata e përfunduan mbledhjen e fundit, aty u ndalën dritat përgjithmonë. Albumi i fundit, Octavarium, u lëshua më 7 qershor 2005 dhe e qoi zërin e Dream Theater edhe në një drejtim të ri. Në mes të tetë këngëve gjendet vazhdimi i "Alcoholics Anonymous", programi i Mike Portnoy-t i cili u paraqit në tre albumet e fundit, si dhe kënga me emër të albumit, rivalja epike e këngës "A Change Of Seasons", e cila përfshinë shumë stile muzikore në kohëzgjatjen e saj 24-minutëshe. Si çdo album i bendit, edhe Octavarium ka pranuar shumë kritika të ndryshme nga admiruesit dhe ka qenë tema e një debati të ashpër. Disa admirues menduan se bendi e teproi me inspirimin e tij nga bendet tjera (p.sh. kënga "Never Enough" është krahasuar me këngën "Stockholm Syndrome" të bendit Muse, ndërsa kënga "I Walk Beside You" kombinon një zë që përngjan në zërin e U2-së, Coldplay dhe Peter Cetera-s). Octavarium është albumi i fundit që doli nën kontratën me Elektra Records, dhe kontrata e ardhshme nuk është nënshkruar ende. thumb|350px|Dream Theater në vitin 2007 (nga e majta në të djathtë: [[Mike Portnoy, Jordan Rudess, John Myung, James LaBrie, dhe John Petrucci]] Dream Theater patën turne ekstenzive gjatë viteve 2005 dhe 2006 për ta festuar 20 vjetorin e tyre si bend, duke përfshirë këtu edhe udhëheqjen e festivalit Gigantour (bashkë me bendin Megadeth). Gjatë një shfaqjeje më 2 gusht 2005 në Dallas, bendi pagoi haraçin e gitaristit virtuoz Dimebag Darrell të bendit Pantera, duke e performuar këngën "Cemetery Gates" pas rikthimit në skenë; çka e bëri performancën edhe më të mrekullueshme ishte paraqitja e papritur e Russell Allen, Burton C. Bell dhe Dave Mustaine, të cilët iu bashkangjitën bendit në skenë për të performuar pjësë të caktuara të këngës. Më vonë Dream Theater e lanë koncertin Gigantour dhe vazhduan serinë e koncerteve të tyre, duke përfshirë këtu edhe një shfaqje në të famshmen Radio City Hall të New York City-t më 1 prill 2006 me "Orkestrën e Oktavarium-it". Shfaqja u quajt Score dhe u inçizua në CD dhe DVD, ku pastaj u lëshua më 29 gusht 2006 përmes Rhino Records. Systematic Chaos Në faqen zyrtare të Mike Portnoy-t është raportuar se më 26 janar 2007 bendi e ka përfunduar inçizimin e albumit të nëntë, Systematic Chaos. Bendi ka hyrë në Avatar Studion, New York city më 1 shtator 2006 bashkë me inxhinjerin e zërit Paul Northfield. Më 8 shkurt 2007, Dream Theater shpallën se kanë nënshkruar kontratë të re me Roadrunner Records. Albumi i ri do të lëshohet më 5 qershor të vitit 2007. Turneu i viteve 2007/2008 do të fillojë në Itali. Dream Theater do të jenë një ndër udhëheqësit e koncertit Gods of Metal. Ky koncert do të fillojë nga 3 qershori i vitit 2007. Bendet tjera që do të marrin pjesë në këtë koncert janë Heaven and Hell, Blind Guardian, Dimmu Borgir, Porcupine Tree, Symphony X, Anathema, Sadist, dhe DGM. Karakteristikat e kompozimit Një numër i veçantë dhe i madh i teknikave për kompozim të këngëve janë përdorur nga Dream Theater, gjë kjo që vërehet në pjesën më të vonshme të karrierës, kur atyre iu lejua nga kompania që të eksperimentonin më shumë. Duke ia filluar me Train of Thought, grupi filloi që të fuste elemnte të vogla dhe të fshehta në muzikën e tyre me qëllim special, për qejfin e adhuruesve të flaktë. Më e famshmja nga këto është "pjesëza e qmuar" e vendosur në këngën "In The Name of God", që ka qenë një mostër e frazës "ma hënksh bothën dhe koqet" (një thënie e famshme e Mike Portnoyt-it) e punuar me Kodin e Morseut dhe e fshehur thellë në mix-in e asaj kënge. Fansat e Dream Theater kanë kërkuar vazhdueshëm për këto “lojë fjalësh”, që adhuruesit e rëndomtë i konsiderojnë si më pak të rëndësishme. Disa nga teknikat më të famshme që janë përdorur nga Dream Theater gjatë karrierrës se tyre janë: * Zëri i gramofonit statik në fund të këngës "Finally Free" nga albumi Scenes from a Memory, është i njëjtë me zërin tek fillimi i këngës "The Glass Prison" na albumi i tyre pasues Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence. Akordi i fundit që zbehet në fund të Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence paraqitet sërish në këngën "As I Am" nga albumi pasues Train of Thought. Poashtu, melodia pianistike që përdoret në fund të "In The Name of God" nga Train of Thought, paraqitet sërish në hapjen e kënges "The Root of All Evil" nga albumi i tyre i fundit Octavarium. * Tri pjesët e "The Glass Prison" te Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence, dy pjesët e "This Dying Soul" te Train of Thought, dhe dy pjesët e "The Root of All Evil" te Octavarium, përmbajnë shtatë lëvizjet e para të suitës dymbëdhjetë-lëvizëse me tekst nga Mike Portnoy, i cili e renditi përbërjen e saj duke u bazuar në dymbëdhjetë hapat e programit Alcoholics Anonymous të Bill Wilson. Të tria kënget i ndajnë në mes vete rifat, tema muzikore dhe tekstet. Portnoy ka shpallur dëshirën e tij për të performuar dymbëdhjetë-lëvizjet në varg, pasi që kjo suitë të jetë përfunduar. Këto këngë janë gjithashtu të lidhura në mënyrë muzikore dhe tekstuale me këngët "The Mirror” dhe "Lie" na albumi Awake, ku "The Mirror" gjithashtu e qartëson alkoholizmin e Portnoy-t. * Dream Theater shpeshherë përdorin një teknikë kompozimi ku pjesët e këngeve zgjerohen secilën herë që përdoren. Një shembull i kësaj është në këngen "6:00" nga Awake. Pas hyrjes, ata në vend se të kalojnë te refreni, kthehen, dhe e fillojnë strofën tjetër (duke filluar nga minuti 1:33). Dhe kur refreni duhet të fillojë herën e ardhshme, ata e ekzekutojnë vetëm një pjesë të tij (duke filluar nga minuti 2:11). Kënga vazhdon për një kohë dhe kur kthehet prapë te pjesa e refrenit, ata ekzekutojnë të tërin (duke filluar nga minuti 4:41). Kjo teknikë mund të vërehet edhe tek "Peruvian Skies", "Blind Faith", "Endless Sacrifice", etj. * Kuotat muzikore (që është marrja e një teme muzikore, manipulimi i saj dhe vendosja në ndonjë kontekst tjetër muzikor), teknikë kjo e popullarizuar nga Charles Ives, janë përdorur në të kaluarën: ** Tema e "Wait for Sleep" është përdorur më vonë në "Learning to Live" (duke filluar nga minuti 8:11), dhe gjithashtu dy herë te "Just Let me Breathe" (duke filluar nga minutat 3:39 dhe 5:21). ** Tema e "Learning to Live" është përdorur në "Another Day" (duke filluar nga minuti 2:53). ** Tema e "Space-Dye-Vest" është përdorur disa herë në albumin Awake. ** Tema hyrëse e "Erotomania" është e përdorur në "Voices" (duke filluar nga minuti 4:51). ** Njëra nga meloditë kryesore të "The Mirror" është e përdorur në pjesën përfundimtare të "Lie" (duke filluar nga minuti 5:14). ** Njëra nga meloditë dhe rreshtat në "Metropolis Pt 1 (The Miracle and the Sleeper)" është e përsëritur në refrenin e dytë e dytë të këngës "Home" nga Metropolis Pt 2: Scenes from a Memory me vetëm një fjalë të ndryshuar. Si plotësim, disa fjalë të tekstit të "Metropolis Pt 1" dëgjohen në "Home". Në thelb, i gjithë albumi Metropolis Pt 2: Scenes from a Memory është i mbushur me kuota muzikore, tekstuale dhe konceptuale nga "Metropolis Pt 1", si dhe "Dance of Eternity" është në realitet e ndërtuar nga variacionet e elementeve muzikore që e ndërtojnë këngën origjinale. Si shtim të kësaj Mike Portnoy në pjesën hyrëse te "Home" ekzekuton ritmin e "Metropolis Pt 1" në "hi-hat" (duke filluar nga minuti 2:35). ** Pjesë të secilës këngë të albumit Octavarium janë të përdorura në pjesën IV të këngës "Octavarium". ** Kuotat muzikore jo-Dream Theater-eske: *** "Acid Rain" e Liquid Tension Experiment përdoret dy herë te "Fatal Tragedy" (duke filluar nga minutat 4:21 dhe 6:33); *** "Jingle Bells" është e përdorur në "Octavarium" (duke filluar nga minuti 17:47); *** "Battle Hymn of The Republic" është e përdorur në mbrapavijën e "In The Name of God" (duke filluar nga minuti 12:56). ** Kuotat tekstuale jo-Dream Theater-eske: *** Pjesa e tretë e këngës "Octavarium", e quajtur "Full Circle", është poemë e Mike Portnoy-t e dedikuar për progressive rock-un pasi që teksti i saj përmban fjalë-humori duke i renditur këngët e tij të preferuara, bendet etj., si p.sh. këngët e bendit The Beatles "Day Tripper", "Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds", "Get Back"; këngët e Genesis "Supper’s Ready" dhe "Cinema Show"; të Pink Floyd "Careful With That Axe Eugene"; të Yes "Machine Messiah"; të The Who "My Generation"; të Peter Frampton-it "Show Me The Way"; të The Doors "Light My Fire"; të Spock’s Beard "Day For Night"; Gabba Gabba Hey (nga kënga "Pinhead") e bendit The Ramones; dhe "Hey Hey My My", këngë kjo e Neil Young-ut. * Six Deegres of Inner Turbulence, albumi i gjashtë i bendit, përmban gjashtë këngë dhe gjithashtu numri gjashtë adresohet në titullin e tij. Train Of Thought, që është albumi i shtatë i grupit, përmban shtatë këngë. Octavarium që është albumi i tetë i grupit, përmban tetë këngë dhe titulli i tij është nxjerrur nga fjala latine "octo", që do të thotë "tetë" (8), si dhe gjithashtu termi muzikal për "oktavë", që është distanca ndërmjet një note dhe asaj note në tonin më të lartë të saj apo më të ultë, e cila është "tetë" nota me poshtë ose më lartë në pothuajse çdo shkallë diatonike. Kënga e titulluar sipas emrit të albumit zgjat 24 minuta, një shumëfish i 8-shit, dhe lëvizja e katërt e kësaj kënge është e përbërë nga 8 pjesëzat, të gjitha duke kaluar nga i vetmi interval. Dizajni i albumit gjithashtu përmban adresime të ndryshme të numrave 5 dhe 8, p.sh. një komplet i drejtëkëndëshave të bardhë dhe drejtëkëndëshave të zi, që tregon një oktavë në piano. * Kënga "Octavarium" është menduar që të përfundonte me një flautë që e bën jehonën e të njëjtës temë që e ka pasur kënga më parë, por kjo është ndërruar me një notë të njëjtë në piano që gjithashtu e fillon albumin. Në një pikë diku në mes të prodhimit të albumit dhe lëshimit të tij, është vendosur që të ndërrohet fundi i këngës në mënyrë që të theksohet rrethi i motivit të temës kryesore që qarkullon përgjatë albumit. (Versioni i mëparshëm që përfundonte me flautë ka rrjedhur dhe po qarkullon nëpër internet). Mike Portnoy gjithashtu ka deklaruar se ka kaluar koha e stresit kur duhej që fundi i albumit të fundit të lidhej me fillimin e albumit të ri siç u cek më lartë. Për këtë arsye albumi i nëntë i Dream Theater nuk do të fillojë me fundin e Octavarium-it. * Analiza të detajuara të "pjesëzave të çmuara" të gjetura në albumin Octavarium (Mike Portnoy duke cituar se është një "pjesëzë e madhe") janë publikuar në websajtin e pavarur. Reputacioni i koncerteve Logo dhe imazhi Kultura "Bootleg" Këngët e mbuluara Diskografia Studio albumet dhe EP-të Live albumet Singles Videos and DVDs Klubet e admiruesve Çmimet dhe çertifikatat Çertifikatat e arta dhe të argjendta nga RIAA * Images and Words (Çertifikata e Artë) - 2 shkurt 1995 * Metropolis 2000: Live Scenes From New York (Çertifikata e Artë) - 8 nëntor 2002 * ''Live at Budokan (DVD) (Çertifikata e argjendtë) - 26 janar 2005 * Live in Tokyo / 5 Years in a LIVEtime (Çertifikata e argjendtë) - 22 mars 2006 * Score (DVD) (Çertifikata e argjendtë) - 11 tetor 2006 Keyboard Magazine Jordan Rudess-it iu dha ky shpërblim nga Keyboard Magazine: * Best New Talent (1994) Modern Drummer Mike Portnoy-it iu dhanë këto shpërblime nga Modern Drummer: * Best Up & Coming Talent (1994) * Best Progressive Rock Drummer (1995, 1996, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006) * Best Recorded Performance (1995-tën për Awake, 1996-tën për A Change of Seasons, 1998-tën për Falling into Infinity, 2000-tën për Metropolis, Pt. 2: Scenes from a Memory, dhe 2002-tën për Six Degrees of Inner Turbulence) * Best Clinician (2000, 2002) * Best Educational Video/DVD (2000, 2002) * Hall of Fame Inductee (2004) Guitar world Albumi Scenes from a Memory u rendit #95 në listën e revistës si "100 albumet më të mira me kitarë të të gjitha kohërave". Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e bendit * Forumi zyrtarë i bendit * Faqja e Mike Portnoy-t * Faqja e John Petrucci-t * Faqja e Jordan Rudess * Faqja e John Myung * Faqja e James Labrie * Faqja e Derek Sherinian * YtseJam * Hyrja në Allmusic * Category:Dream Theater bs:Dream Theater ca:Dream Theater cs:Dream Theater da:Dream Theater de:Dream Theater el:Dream Theater en:Dream Theater es:Dream Theater fi:Dream Theater fr:Dream Theater he:דרים ת'יאטר hu:Dream Theater id:Dream Theater io:Dream Theater it:Dream Theater ja:ドリーム・シアター ko:드림 씨어터 lt:Dream Theater mk:Dream Theater nl:Dream Theater no:Dream Theater pl:Dream Theater pt:Dream Theater ro:Dream Theater ru:Dream Theater scn:Dream theater simple:Dream Theater sk:Dream Theater sr:Дрим тијатер sv:Dream Theater tr:Dream Theater zh:梦剧场